georgezspamlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Militaries Sans Ordeurs
Militaries Sans Ordeurs (MSO) was an alliance of low-tier heroes consisting of Righteous Jaw , OceLouis, Venom Jackson, etc... Their operations took place from 2015-2017. Mission goal M.S.O is a conglomerate of somewhat mentally disabled comrades banding together to halt the spread of evil seen across the GTA. significant enemies were seen as maniacal fiend folk terrorizing city-scapes and spreading blasphemous influence. Once a target was locked the M.S.O would send out 1 chopper to infiltrate their operations and shut it down from the inside. mission objectives were insidiously complicated and were translated in field by a team of special Navajo code talkers by the order of the Dine'. mission objectives for take downs of opposing groups included espionage, sabotage, the control formation, the spread of misinformation, and rarely open ended verbal and physical combat. Missions Mission 1: Over the Fence. Classic hide and seek cryptographer training mission, the night was silent and the moon was of haηγηγη training was about to commence, 2 seekers and 15 hiders advanced techniques were used to hide from the seekers, some went in groups, others stayed alone. MSO database shows George's training efforts as satisfactory as the first tactic was to stay as a group. his mind however quickly changed sensing an ambush and hit behind a decapitated house. clenching his butt, a nerve breaking shit slid his back side and clenched shut right as 2 flash lights caught the rest of the group. Advanced precautions were taken and evasions by means of hiding in rubble/using the environment to his advantage were used. it all lead to a sinister chase after stepping on a cleverly placed leaf to make a crackle of noise, notifying all the guards in the process and getting chased to defeat. he was however the last caught. Mission rating C++ Mission 2: stealers wheel ultimate betrayal MSO affiliates were located and trained on a off shore Greek facility once every 2 years for a months worth of training. The Greek linguist George aka Jaw was to oversee all training and advance friendship with the locals. This said mission had been going smooth for an ongoing period of 10 years, having a prosperous overseas relationship until one day, a feud broke loose and the factions rivaled each other. a spark of jealousy and resentment started to form on the island decimating friendships and causing infighting. it all boiled down to both locals and MSO official George, treating each other resentfully and never opening up and talking it out. petty feuds were had and factions split. it all sadly culminated into a grand act of revenge. before leaving the settlement, a conceited treacherous action was done to cripple the locals militia. right before leaving back to mother base MSO George awoke early and ran to one of his most treasured comrades vehicle, unhinging the wheel and stealing it as an act of revenge, dumping it off site in a thorn bush. Leaving nothing but hatred in wake with now only sorrow filling his meager heart. Mission rating F Mission 3: door lord extraordinaire an exterior mission on neutral grounds. a silent night by all means ruined by hundreds. the MSO was tipped off by a field operative that their'd be a valuable resources residing in an open house on a shady night. by the time we reached the LZ the house was lit up and being pillaged by hundreds. team members Boss, Ocelouis, George, Code talker and Venom snake were tasked in splitting up to infiltrate at all angles. the team would rendezvous at the resource zone. getting down they all found themselves pitted against opposing groups. through sheer luck and will alone. the rival syndicates managed to form a last alliance and march out carrying all the resources splitting it evenly among themselves. casualties were minimized and net worth was gained. Mission rating A+++ George's re-telling What I remember about tonight, was how loud it was. During the weening hours of the night MSO was discreetly transferred to the houses basement. It was a silent trip. We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. Someone code named Mason unhinged a washroom door and tried to put it in the laundry machine. When he gave up we came down to finish the job, bring it outside. Did we have any doubts? Any private treacherous thoughts? Perhaps, but no one said a word. We just screamed like apes while carrying it up the stairs.... Mission 4: Big D (Access denied) Mission 5: Biko Banditos MSO met on the blood moon, the night was beginning and a looming sense of doom was felt by all the members. The MSO chefs had cooked a valiant steak dinner so we ate and discussed. apparently news was popping up that local populations in the GTA were getting attacked by four riders, whatever that meant. Boss had the inside scoop however and had a history with the group mentioned. it shows that these riders banded under one flag to pillage for themselves. their tactic was the hidden swarm, wait until sundown and hold up a sting operation on whoever passed the spots they were watching. Unluckiest were subjected to gang stalk shark hunts, getting circled around by a storm of bikes and getting run over. once completed and injured, everything would be stripped from the victim and the group would vanish. classic hit and run. Boss knew them as Boje, grengulio, old dirty bartard and Oscar. they were swiftly dealt with my destruction of bikes and their tyranny faded into obscurity. Mission rating S Mission 6: Cookie catastrophic defeat by the hands of legendary executioner Cookie. A 6'5 monumental genetically gifted beast who sided with the forces of evil and rid the school of north toronto, pillaging wherever she tread and kidnapping those she saw fit. it was by complete accident the MSO met with this beast and her lowly grunts. it was the wrong place at the right time, squad officials Boss, ocelouis, Jaw, and venom snake were holding a birthday dinner and had feasted enough to sate 3+ 6ft+ men. a nature walk was to proceed this and then travel back to mother base, though this walk turned to a surprised halt after witnessing a hostage situation. an oriental group was facing looming danger from a black draped militia, Boss assessed the situation and noticed what trouble the eastern comrades were in and stood guard. terribly out matched however Boss stood face to face with executioner cookie and negotiated their freedom, he had connections and had seen her face previously, knowing her meant the gig was up for they'd be tracked and destroyed one by one. the beast was not one to back down easy and took 30 minutes of convincing with her entire army of grunts that this was small time. so by the skin of their hair, MSO successfully intimidated the chocolate titan, and would serve as a catalyst for Boss's later endeavors in dabbling with the darkness. Mission rating A Mission 7: the destruction of mother base Nearing the summer of 2018 the MSO was restless, the militia was splitting off in different directions, MSO boss Jackson was fading to the black abyss of cynicism and wanted nothing to do with the association for good reason, Ocelouis and Venom snake started to fade out and went on missions in pairs, Jaw saw the light in a new group he coined as the Chad Gardens the alliance of muscle and disabled men uniting to seek righteous glory and disorder. these divides were subtle but culminated into the MSO open breakdown. Boss's brain convinced that the chad gardens were of the upmost annoyance and contrast to his new found angry outlook on life and was severely disappointed for it. Ocelouis had dabbled in the gardens but found true covenant with the upstanding middle class militia of the school. finding a comfy and relaxing lifestyle along with venom snake. after this split the MSO discreetly faded and the torch died before our very eyes, never mentioned or grieved upon. It's almost like it's phantom is still there, never claimed to be truly dead. No one wanted the group to die, the whole of it just went their separate ways... No mission rating granted Mission 8: Keeping tabs after MSO's boss indecent he wanted nothing to do with mother base, Jaw was deeply scarred as they'd been righteous comrades for years and wanted to know why the flames were fading. Boss voiced secret complaints on all of the team, deciding it was time to let it all loose upon the world. these feelings were brought up by neutral adviser known as (Redacted). He was starting to bond with this anguish drenched individual more and more until he adopted part his cynical perspective on life. After finding peace within this spectrum of anger, he saw the MSO as a bunch of meandering fools who didn't know which way was up. He was disgusted of what he'd done for years and separated completely. Boss and Jaw communicated and had a few heart to hearts, but we were mostly keeping tabs on one another. Eating and going on missions together like the old days but severely lessened from the days paired. Mission ratings retired